


Температура плавления (Melting Point)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hilarity, Hot Weather, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, heat wave, oggling, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: От переводчика: фик был написан Автором в июле 2015 года, когда в Англии стояла неимоверная жара. Сама Автор живет в Канаде, и в то время у них тоже было очень жарко.А на самом деле, переводчику кажется, что каждый год, каждое лето, практически во всем мире, наступает несколько дней, когда все вокруг достигает температуры плавления.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Температура плавления (Melting Point)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melting Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288938) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea). 



> Багодарность за вычитку бете - Ivaristal!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои!

Джон лежал на спине в трусах на полу в 221Б, уставившись в потолок и желая, чтобы у них был вентилятор.

Жара, обрушившаяся на Лондон в последние дни, вывела из строя почти весь город. В клинике работало наименьшее количество персонала, не было слышно ни о каких преступлениях, а большинство лондонцев слишком перегрелись, чтобы что-то делать, если только это не было абсолютно необходимо.

— Это просто невыносимо. Я даже не могу проводить эксперименты.

Джон повернул голову набок, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока. Они оба разделись до трусов. Между ними стояло ведро с ледяной водой, и они периодически меняли прохладное полотенце, разложенное на тщательно рассчитанные участки их тел, на новое, плавающее в ледяной воде.

Рядом стоял пустой контейнер из-под мороженого, которое они быстро съели. По крайней мере, у них был постоянный запас кубиков льда.

— Скучно, — вздохнул Шерлок, но даже этот протест прозвучал слишком утомленным от жары голосом, чтобы что-то предпринять.

Джон попытался достать до него мокрым полотенцем, но оно упало, не долетев, а рука свалилась следом, где и осталась лежать.

Обычно Джон подошел бы к ситуации, когда он находился бы в любом состоянии обнаженности рядом с Шерлоком, с некоторым трепетом. Однако отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер. В любом случае, было слишком жарко, чтобы проявился какой-то сексуальный интерес, так что Джон не волновался.

Не то чтобы он не считал Шерлока красивым, он все же был, даже распластавшись на полу, покрытый полотенцем. Было просто чертовски жарко, чтобы беспокоиться.

— Насколько там жарко? — спросил Джон, хотя на самом деле не хотел этого знать.

— Тридцать шесть, — простонал Шерлок. — Зачем тебе?

— Фу, — простонал Джон, затем перевернулся на живот, чтобы снова сменить полотенце. — Просто любопытно. По крайней мере, австралийцы будут счастливы.

— Нет, не будут, — сказал Шерлок с некоторым усилием. — В некоторых местах в Австралии доходит до пятидесяти четырех.

— Пятьдесят четыре. — Джон отжал полотенце и накинул себе на затылок. — Как вообще можно выдержать такую температуру? И вообще, с какой стати ты смотришь австралийскую погоду?

— Я не думал, что где-то может быть жарче, чем здесь, поэтому проверил, — сказал Шерлок. — В Австралии еще хуже.

— Черт возьми, — сказал Джон.

— Почему так жарко? — заскулил Шерлок. — В Англии не должно быть жарко.

Джон даже не потрудился ответить. Это правда, было слишком жарко. Не было кондиционера, одежда, которую обычно носил Джон, была слишком тяжелой, и никто не знал, как справиться с жарой. Джон едва мог заставить себя пошевелиться.

— По крайней мере, в холодную погоду можно надеть несколько слоев одежды, — продолжил Шерлок слегка ошеломленным тоном. — Я же не могу снять кожу. Интересно, если я сниму трусы это поможет?

Джон не стал возражать, когда Шерлок без энтузиазма стащил с себя трусы и бросил их на пол. Шерлок лежал голый рядом с ним, а Джон даже не мог оценить открывшийся вид.

— Помогло? — наконец спросил он.

— Незначительно, — сонно ответил Шерлок. — Если бы у меня был портативный вентилятор, возможно, обдувание яиц помогло бы.

Джон фыркнул и попытался представить себе это. Потом ему пришла в голову одна мысль, и он начал ерзать, снимая трусы. Они были ярко-красными, как пожарная машина, и то, что Шерлок никак это не прокомментировал свидетельствовало о невыносимой жаре. Джон окунул трусы в ледяную воду, затем натянул их обратно, взвизгнув от холода.

— Ебанный, блядь, нахер, — выдохнул он.

Это действительно было холодно.

— Отвратительно, — сказал Шерлок, наморщив нос.

— Работает, — ответил Джон. — А-а, вот в чем дело.

Шерлок сменил полотенце и аккуратно положил новое на изгиб задницы. Джон хихикнул. Шерлок бросил в Джона мокрое полотенце, и оно шлепнулось на пол между ними.

— Поднимать не буду, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок вытянул руку, но не смог дотянуться. Оба полотенца лежали на полу, пока мокрые трусы Джона не стали причинять неудобства, поэтому он снова снял их. Он швырнул свои мокрые, скомканные трусы в Шерлока и попал тому в лицо. Джон хихикнул, а Шерлок окунул трусы в ледяную воду. На этот раз он просто их надел.

Член Джона сделал героическое усилие, пытаясь подняться, от одной мысли о том, что Шерлок надел его трусы, не говоря уже о виде мокрого хлопка, прилипшего к паху Шерлока. Тем не менее, не было никакого способа, когда любая сексуальная активность ощущалась бы комфортно на такой жаре, даже сольные выступления, поэтому Джон с сожалением отложил дрочку на обнаженное тело Шерлока до того времени, когда станет прохладнее.

— Позже, — сказал Шерлок, словно озвучивая мысли Джона.

— Что? — спросил Джон.

— Мы можем заняться сексом позже, — сказал Шерлок.

— Как ты..?

— Очевидно.

— Ладно, — слабо пробормотал Джон. Он был слишком перегрет, чтобы переживать серьезный сексуальный кризис. — Тогда позже.

— Ку-ку, мальчики! Посмотри, что я купила в магазине!

Джону было слишком жарко, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что миссис Хадсон не сводит с него глаз, хотя и был благодарен ей за принесенный электрический вентилятор.


End file.
